Benutzer Diskussion:Das Kind Gottes
Hi, das GTA Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Datei:Gallery163.jpg. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Ziani15 (Diskussion) 12:37, 24. Okt. 2011 Kategorien Bevor du Artikel in 'ne Kategorie einsortierst sie doch bitte nach, ob diese Kategorie überhaupt existiert. :) Cougar 13:39, 28. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Tabellen Ich hätte mal eine Frage, wie kann man eine Tabelle ohne Rahmen 'zeichnen'. Siehe hier (Missionsinfo): http://de.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Dining_Out DANKE im Voraus Sebinator97 18:26, 12. Mai 2012 (UTC) GTA-Projekt Hallo Kollege! Ich hoffe, du nimmst es mir nicht übel, dass ich noch mal ein bisschen Werbung in eigener Sache mache und auf meinen letzten Blog beziehungweise mein neuestes Projekt verweisen. Und jeder zusätzliche Teilnehmer wäre ein Gewinn für das Projekt und letztendlich auch für das Wiki. Ich gebe bekanntlich in meinen nächsten Blogs ein Best Of von euren verrücktesten Geschichten aus dem GTA-Straßenverkehr heraus und würde mich freuen, wenn du dich da noch dran beteiligst und mir deine Story schickst. Details findest du hier. Ich bin gespannt auf deine Stories, es dürfen gern auch mehrere sein! Veröffentlichungen sind garantiert! Es grüßt Peter 19:56, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC) Danke für deine Mail, das sind ein paar lustige Geschichten. Da kommt auf keinen Fall Langeweile auf, ganz im Ernst, wer sich bei GTA langweilt, macht etwas falsch. Falls du noch mehr auf Lager hast, oder du in der Zwischenzeit noch etwas Furioses erlebst, immer her damit, die Redaktion ist noch nicht geschlossen *grinst*. Es grüßt Peter 09:43, 24. Mai 2012 (UTC) Danke, ist mir nicht aufgefallen. Albanische Mafia Was hast du denn hier versucht, zu bewerkstelligen?^^ Zaibatsu 10:02, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) : Verdammt, das passiert mir immer wieder, Sorry. Sebinator97 11:38, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) Packie19 13:07, 1. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hey, ich wollte dich nur mal darauf hinweisen, dass du bei deinen Lieblingsmissionen, bei VCS "Alle Mann an Deck" geschrieben hast. Die Mission gibts da nicht. Die ist von VC. Danke, ist mir nicht aufgefallen. Sebinator97 13:34, 1. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Moin Wir kennen uns noch nicht, ich finde dein Cover bzw. dein Symbol toll. :) Hast du das von Google ? Würde mich über eine Antwort freuen, hätte das gerne als Hintergrundbild am Pc. GTA4 Meister 19:30, 6. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ja danke :) GTA4 Meister 19:52, 7. Jun. 2012 (UTC) So habs gefunden, danke nochmal, sieht echt gut aus GTA4 Meister 21:09, 8. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Freut mich, Gruß Sebinator97 21:12, 8. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Danke nochmal, ich hab das als Hintegundbild jetzt. GTA4 Meister (Diskussion) 19:42, 18. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Sorry das ich mich so spät nochmal gemeldet hatte, hatte viel Stress, Danke nochmal. GTA4 Meister (Diskussion) 18:30, 19. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Kein Problem. Sebinator97 (Diskussion) 19:13, 20. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Okay ich wollte nur verhindern das es hier später noch Stress gibt :) Sorry nochmal GTA4 Meister (Diskussion) 19:04, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Na wie gehts? GTA4 Meister (Diskussion) 20:31, 12. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Freut mich das zu hören :) Wollte dich eigentlich im Chat fragen, aber ich hab dich nie da gesehn :( Naja liegt vermutlich daran, dass ich unterschiedlich on geh. GTA4 Meister (Diskussion) 18:53, 14. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ok, ja ich bin auch kaum im Chat on, aber naja ok. Dann eben über Nachricht ist ja auch in Ordnung. GTA4 Meister (Diskussion) 18:41, 15. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Gut er hat die Nachricht richtig gespeichert. GTA4 Meister (Diskussion) 18:49, 16. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Wie oft bist du eigentlich aktiv? Jeden Tag oder nur mal so neben bei ? GTA4 Meister (Diskussion) 18:36, 20. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ich will mich ja nicht einmischen aber das fragt der richtige! Gtaspieler (Diskussion) 18:57, 20. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Früher war ich jeden Tag online, jedoch bin ich heute Admin im CoD-Wiki und muss da jetzt mithelfen, weil dort die Seiten keinerlei Infos haben, im Gegensatz zu hier. Also seh ich keinen Grund, dass ich vor dem Release von GTA V hier noch bearbeite. Aber ab und zu bin ich noch online und verfolge auch über Facebook das GTA Wiki :) Sebinator97 (Diskussion) 20:02, 20. Aug. 2012 (UTC)